


Explode

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Gen, am not responsible for any language mishaps that might occur, exploding stuff, just a short thing based off a prompt i saw on pinterest, vaness and iz have the braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: Iseult and Vaness have the braincells, and Leopold, Safi, Lev, Caden and Zander want to see things explode.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Explode

There were few things Iseult never wanted to hear her best friend say, but "I'm pretty sure this won't explode on us" was definitely the worst one she could think of. And what made it even worse was the way Safi said it. As if she was disappointed that something wouldn't literally blow up in her face. 

She was aware that leaving to see her mother for a week could end in there no longer being an apartment to come back to at all. She trusted Safi, but her ideas rarely ever ended well. 

She was lucky she got a hold of Vaness as soon as she did. It has been three days already, and while Iseult trusted Safi to not burn anything down on purpose, she knew better than to expect there wouldn't be at least four accidental fires.

Iseult didn't expect the insanity to start as soon as Vaness got through the door, though. She was surprised that Vaness even agreed to go check on Safi and the apartment, much less that she was willing to have Iseult on call while doing it.

She walked for the kitchen, where Safi, Leopold, Lev, Zander and Caden stood in front of the microwave. 

Iseult stared at her phone. She tried to control her confusion, but the ridiculousness of the situation was simply too much for her to handle. But before she could say anything, Vaness let out a very frustrated: "will someone explain to me why the hell you put a plate of rocks in the microwave?!"

"We wanted to see if it would explode," Safi said, as if it was obvious.

Iseult sighed. Of courde they did. "Do you not know how much microwaves cost?," Vaness asked. Then there was silence. Iseult couldn't tell what was going on. Vaness didn't put her phone in a place that was convinient for her to see what was going on. "Are you ignoring me?"

"What? No, I'm googling how much microwaves cost." On a second thought, maybe Safi really shouldn't have been trusted with their apartment. Or anything that could explode.

Vaness walked over to where everyone was standing, presumably to turn the microwave off, which caused a collective groan from the five overgrown children who, apparently, liked seeing kitchen appliances explode. "From now on, the microwave is off limits."

Another groan. Iseult didn't know what she was expecting. "What if we want to heat up some leftovers?," Lev asked.

"You don't even live here!"

"Neither do you!"

That was true, but Iseult knew that Vaness was the only one she could trust to give her an objective point of view into whatever was happening while she was gone. 

It still surprised her that Vaness accepted. She said that it was only because she didn't want to be stuck with Safi all in her personal space if their apartment burned down. Iseult supposed that was fair. Safi was much closer to Vaness than her, after all, and while Iseult could probably stand her mother for a month or two before they found a new place, she knew Safi wouldn't be caught alive in her uncle's house ever again, meanijg Vaness would have to suffer.

"All right, but what if _I_ want to heat up some leftovers? I actually live here," Safi asked.

"Then you ask Iseult to heat it up for you."

"Iseult's not here, though," Safi said, "and we just ordered pizza."

"You really think there's going to be leftovers with us here?," Leopold asked. It was a pointless question - the other four practically lived there, and while Iseult would always call them Safi's friends before she would ever call them hers, they got closer after a while.

So close that they didn't mind raiding the fridge whenever they felt like it. It was natural for five people to be able to eat a whole pizza, of course, but it was also natural for Safi to order way more food than she needed. They always had enough leftovers for the whole week. Safi called it 'budgeting' and 'thinking ahead'. She wouldn't budge no matter how much Iseult told her that several pizzas cost even more than groceries for two weeks.

"While Iseult's not here, you call me and I come over to heat things up for you." Iseult was surprised that, A) Vaness was willing to be bothered by five of the least serious people ever, and B) she actually thought they would follow her microwave rule. Iseult couldn't tell which one was more ridiculous.

"All right, fine, we won't use the stupid microwave anymore. Just...please don't tell Iseult we put rocks in there."

Iseult couldn't take it anymore. She laughed out loud, and she was sure they heard her this time. Did they not realise? Vaness waved her phone around, showing them that she'd been talking to Iseult this whole time.

There were many variations of "Hi, Iseult," some more awkward than the others. 

"I guess it's pointless to hide the rest of our plans now that Iz knows about the microwave," Safi said. Her choice of words left Iseult more than a little concerned. 

Just as she was about to ask about it, Lev confirmed the worst of her fears. "Well, time to go put rocks in the washing machine."

Now all Iseult saw was the ceiling, meaning Vaness left her phone on the coubter as she tried to reason with their friends. "Absolutely do not do that!"

But judging by the giggling and footsteps, it was too late.


End file.
